


The Cardinal in the Wall

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hentai Tropes, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Nobody is related, Stuck in the wall, Witchcraft, and then gets fucked up, the cardinal done fuckered up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cardinal Copia is bored during hiatus. What is he to do? Practice witchcraft poorly, of course!
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	The Cardinal in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if there's any word/grammar/structure fuckery with this. I did my best.
> 
> I wanted to do a cover page for this but, eh, I don't really feel like it. This was originally supposed to be in illustrated comic form but it was getting to be too long so I scrapped that idea and decided to write it in fic form instead just so I could get the entire idea out there in one sitting. A comic would have taken me weeks to finish. I may still decide to make it into a comic one day... or at the very least, do some accompanying artwork for this fic.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the stereotypical hentai trope :)

Copia scoured the library for anything remotely interesting. With the churchs' music project on indefinite hiatus, he found himself growing bored with not much to occupy his time. Dragging his fingers across the spines of some barely-used, dusty tomes, something shiny in the corner of his vision caught his attention.

His fingers stopped at it, the metal-foiled words partially chipping off the ornate, carved leather binding. “Hmm...” he murmured to himself, plucking the book from the shelf and studying the cover in his hands. “Manipulating the Corporeal: A Lesson in Personal Phasing” he read the title out loud, a brow raised in interest. He pursed his lips and flicked the cover open, quickly thumbing through a few pages to gauge if it would be interesting enough to take back to his chambers for a closer study.

“Ah, Cardinale-” a voice came from behind him, a hand sharply coming down on his shoulder which made him startle. “Spending your downtime in the library as usual, sì?” Terzo said with a light chuckle, keeping his hand on Copia’s shoulder as he leaned into him, inspecting the book he held. He reached up with his other hand, casually flicking the book closed again with one finger so he could see the cover.

“Aahh,” he said in a sing-song voice, side-eyeing the Cardinal with a wink, a suspiciously wicked grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. “You won’t be disappointed with this one, amico” he added, finally standing upright and dropping his arm from around Copia. “Have fun, Cardinale - I’m off to find my own entertainment somewhere.” And with that, the Third meandered off, casually shoving his hands in his pockets, feigning interest in the books he passed by as he left.

Copia, with his eyebrows raised in suspicion at Terzo’s reaction to the book, said nothing for the most part beyond short hums of acknowledgement. Once the Third had left, he turned his attention back to the book, furrowing his brow and squinting slightly with an audible “Hmmm…”

\------

Copia thumbed through the book as he slouched in his office chair, one hand rested against his chin as a finger rubbed absentmindedly at his bottom lip. “Mastering the non-corporeal form means first mastering the tangible…” he read aloud to himself, reaching across his desk to grab his cup of tea for a sip before setting it back down on the saucer with a soft _tink_. 

He continued reading through the book, making the occasional noise of interest or shifting in his chair to sit upright when coming across a particularly engaging page full of illustrated sigils and insignias with descriptions and spells scrabbled in between.

After a few hours of combing through the book, the Cardinal sat back in his chair, staring at his office door while a hand absentmindedly rubbed at his chin. After a few contemplative minutes, he decided. He was going to attempt a spell from the book. He smiled boyishly at the thought of the mischief he could get into if he successfully learned the book’s teachings.

Striding towards the door, book in hand and open to the page containing the proper incantations, he stopped in front of it, lips pursed and focusing on the solid matter before him.

Tentatively, he reached out an arm, focusing his attention on his outstretched hand as he closed in on the hard wood of the door, chewing on his bottom lip in concentration. Reciting the incantation listed in the book, “Corporale Tempus….” he breathed, watching as his fingertips began to slowly sink into the wood, eyes widening slightly in amazement as he continued to push the appendage through the door. 

Copia began to smile as his arm sunk into the door to the elbow, oblivious to the stack of books that was carelessly left on the floor in front of it. His toe smacked into the books, sending him careening forwards with a startled yelp. He sank through the door down to his torso, knees smacking against the door from the other side without passing through, his biretta being flung across the hallway landing unceremoniously on the floor. His hands came down in front of him to lay flat against the door below, his upper body awkwardly perched halfway through the solid matter of the wood. 

"Damn..." he wiggled his hips on the opposite side, unable to move, his toes barely reaching the floor under him. He looked around the hallway briefly, noting it was empty. Both a curse and a blessing, as he required assistance but also didn't want anyone seeing his embarrassing predicament. 

He looked around the floor for the accidentally dropped book, hoping he’d be able to reach it and figure out how to get himself unstuck, but his heart dropped to his gut when he realized it wasn’t within reach. “Ah….shit.” he mumbled when he realized the book had fallen behind him on the opposite side of the door. 

Copia made a few more feeble attempts at wriggling against the solidity of the wood to no avail. “ _Shit_.” He kept mumbling to himself, admonishing his own carelessness, his mind racing through possible ways to free himself from his impromptu wood-prison. Approaching footsteps paused his train of thought, looking up just in time to see Terzo rounding the corner of the hallway, his pace faltering to a slow stride upon seeing the Cardinal stuck halfway through a door.

Terzo’s mouth stretched into a gleeful grin, his hands dropping from behind his back as he leaned forward and laughed. “Somehow, I did not see this coming” he breathed through bewildered chuckles, coming to stop in front of Copia and pulling his arms up in front of him, one hand coming to hold his chin while the other rested on his bicep. 

Copia scowled, staring up at the Third with an annoyed curl of his lip. “Don’t just stand there laughing at my misfortune, help me out of this!” the Cardinal grumbled, frustratedly twisting his upper half as his legs kicked behind him, banging against the door accidentally. “Ow! ...Fuck.”

“Tsk tsk,” Terzo tutted, dropping his hands behind his back as he walked closer to the door, looking around the ground for any sign of the book he knew got the Cardinal into this mess in the first place. “Ah - But where is your book, Cardinale?” he asked, a teasing tone to his voice though he genuinely was looking for the book to provide some semblance of help.

“It’s on the floor… behind me,” Copia groused with a huff, shifting uncomfortably. “Please, my arms and legs are getting sore from holding myself up.” 

“Alright alright, fine fine” the Third acquiesced with his hands up, reaching for the doorknob and twisting, finding the door heavier with the Cardinal’s weight on it. Copia let out a startled exhale, his body swinging with the door as it opened, reaching his arms out in front of him to prevent his face from making contact with the wall.

“Ai, careful!” he snapped, a disgruntled groan sounding from him as he pushed himself away from the wall with his arms, the door swinging back the opposite direction with a slow creak.

“Sì, sì, scusa” Terzo said, glancing down around the floor to find the discarded book. “Ah” he spotted it, bending over to pluck it from the floor, his eyes coming level with Copia’s dangling backside from the opposite side of the door. A devious grin tugged at his lips as he stood upright, tossing the book onto the nearby desk and crossing his arms over his chest.

“You know…” he began, languidly pacing back and forth behind Copia. “...it would be a waste to squander such a divine opportunity for some... _fun_ ,” he mused, reaching forward to grab the door handle with one hand as his other came to caress the Cardinal’s ass. 

“Wh---what??” Copia asked, confusion in his voice, laced with irritation that he’s still yet stuck in the door. “Please Papa, no games - just help me out of here!” he said, not waiting for a response from the Third.

“Ah, but I will, Cardinale - after we’ve had a bit of fun.” Terzo drawled, and Copia did not miss the lewdness in his tone of voice.

Copia’s throat bobbed as he swallowed hard, his face going flush like a tomato. “Papa…” he warned, despite the growing knot of desire in his own stomach at the thought of what was about to happen. He was no stranger to playdates with the Papa, but he’d rather it happen in the comfort of a bed or on a desk, not halfway through a fucking hard wooden door where he can’t even see or touch him. 

Suddenly the door was closing again, Copia once more left alone in the hallway, at least partially. His backside was currently being caressed and fondled over his cassock by Papa Emeritus the Third, and he chewed at his bottom lip in worry that someone would come by and start asking questions, the most scathing of which would be not why he’s stuck halfway through a door, but why he’s sweating and flushed with his jaw hanging open.

“Hnn…” Terzo hummed to himself, admiring the feel of Copia’s toned ass and legs. They were easily his favorite part of the Cardinal’s body, but that was mostly true of anyone who fancied the rat-loving man. Everyone loves a nice ass. Currently he couldn’t actually see much though, what with Copia wearing that cassock with the oh-so-many layers. 

Copia felt his cassock getting rucked up his backside, and his gnawing at his lip increased, but the worry now momentarily forgotten and replaced with arousal. His fingers dug at the wood beneath them, for sure he’d be getting splinters under his nails if not for his leather gloves. He grunted and hung his head low when he felt Terzo knead his hands harshly into his now uncovered backside, the only thing separating his skin from the Papa was his thin dress pants. 

Now kneeling behind the Cardinal, Terzo’s face was dangerously close to Copia’s rear as he massaged and caressed the man’s ass over his pants. He momentarily pulled back to remove his gloves, tossing them to the side. He reached for the Cardinal’s ass once more, hooking his fingers over the waistband of his pants and giving a sharp yank. A muffled yelp could be heard from the other side of the closed door, and Terzo grinned crookedly to himself. 

“It’s not often one gets such a lovely gift presented to them in such a manner” he breathed against Copia’s naked backside, his warm breath ghosting over the other man’s taint, making Copia shiver. 

“Papa, please..” Copia pleaded again, but this time not for freedom from his wooden captor, but to finally have some skin-on-skin contact. 

Terzo heard his muffled pleading through the door and chuckled again, sending another shiver up Copia’s spine as his breath danced across his naked ass. With great reverence, Terzo palmed at the Cardinal’s rear with bare hands, watching intently as his fingers burrowed dents into the plump skin. 

Closing the gap between his face and Copia’s bare skin, the Third grazed his lips against the Cardinal’s taint, eliciting a startled keen from beyond the door. Terzo grinned, returning his lips to the sensitive skin, lightly peppering it with wet kisses from cheek to cheek, stopping in the middle to hum against him praisingly.

Copia was slowly becoming unhinged from the other side, his breathing heavy as he struggled to continue holding himself up against the door, arms trembling. His bottom lip was swollen and purpled with the incessant gnawing on it, frustration growing that he was still unable to move much beyond flailing legs and arms. Oh how he so desperately wanted to be lying on his back on a bed right now…

His thoughts slammed to a halt as he felt Papa’s wide, flat tongue drag languidly up his taint, briefly flicking against his hole before being pulled away again. “Hnnnhaagghhhh…” Copia gurgled, the strained moan caught in his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut with a pained-looking grimace. “Fuck, Papa…” he babbled, his breathing becoming ragged from the Third’s ministrations. 

Terzo chuckled darkly to himself, Copia’s muffled noises through the door spurring him on. He returned his tongue to Copia’s hole, leisurely poking, flicking and licking at it, alternating between light, soft touches and determined presses of his tongue. Copia, for all his attempts to remain quiet, failed in that regard as his moans from the hallway grew more desperate in volume and pitch. 

Papa pulled away from Copia’s ass, much to the Cardinal’s disappointment, which earned the door a swift, frustrated kick from the red-cassock-clad man. Terzo grinned, letting his teeth drag across flesh briefly before standing upright, his fingertips dragging up the back of Copia’s thighs as he went.

“So eager now, are we Cardinale?” Terzo spoke to the door, his voice low and smooth as silk. He reared one hand back, coming down to smack harshly against Copia’s ass once, earning him a loud yelp from out in the hallway. 

Copia’s hand flew to his mouth, exhaling raggedly through his nose into his gloved fingers. His eyes wide, he glanced up and down the hallway and tried to listen for any approaching footsteps, relieved when none came. He felt his legs shift by a force not of his own and his hand fell from his mouth to brace harshly against the door once more. 

Terzo gripped Copia’s thighs, spreading them farther apart to give him better access to his favored prize. He sunk to his knees again, taking in the lovely sight of Copia’s flushed cock. Pressed crookedly against the door, a dribble of precum cascaded down the wood as the dick twitched with anticipation. 

“Bellissimo…” Terzo muttered, leaning forward to place his mouth against Copia’s taught sack. A low, vibrating moan could be felt through him, and Papa darted his tongue out to lick the sensitive flesh.

“Ah…” Copia murmured, whining when the hot tongue was again removed from his flesh, and he attempted to shove his hips backwards to regain the touch to no avail. He didn’t have to wait long though, before Papa’s tongue was on him again, dragging languidly towards the spot where he wanted him the most.

Terzo moved lower, flicking his tongue to and fro across whatever flesh was in front of him as his hands kneaded, squeezed, and pinched across Copia’s lower half. Finally reaching for the twitching cock in front of him, he delicately cupped it in his palm, dragging his tongue across it from tip to base before pulling back again.

Copia violently shook at the action, moaning wantonly into the air of the empty hallway as his arms collapsed under him, falling forward to prop himself against the door with his elbows. “Papa… Papa please,” he begged, his voice hoarse and needy. 

Terzo chuckled, deciding to finally give in to the Cardinal’s wants. Deftly wrapping his fingers around the throbbing cock in his palm, he leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss to the tip of Copia’s dick before wrapping his lips around it. He sunk his mouth down onto the cock, swirling his tongue around the tip and flicking incessantly at the sensitive underside just below the head. 

Copia wanted so badly to buck in response, to grab two fistfulls of the Papa’s hair and face-fuck him into oblivion, but all he could do was open-mouthed pant and moan pathetically while trapped at the waist in the offending slab of wood. 

“HHhhaaaAAAAHH,” Copia let out a high-pitched keen as he felt the Papa’s tongue _flick flick flick_ ing against his frenulum, wrenching his eyes shut and brow furrowing as he tried desperately to reign in his ragged breathing.

Terzo moaned in response to Copia’s beautiful noises, his own eyes fluttering shut as his unoccupied hand came down to paw at his own neglected erection through his tented pants. He continued his relentless tonguing against the sensitive flesh, his own needs becoming apparent as he fervently brought the Cardinal to his end. 

Copia bit his lip hard enough to bleed, hands gripping against the door as his breaths came in clipped bursts as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. He thanked Lucifer below that Papa seemed to be in a giving mood, where he would typically tease the Cardinal endlessly, denying him over and over before finally letting him have just what he wanted.

Terzo alternated between flicking with his tongue and squeezing with his fingers, drawing the Cardinal closer and closer to the edge. Copia’s breathing hitched in his throat and his muscles clenched, his cock twitching in the Papa’s hand as he fell over the precipice and came hard, hot ropes of cum splattering against Terzo’s hand and the door below. 

Copia heaved against the door, dangling helplessly from the waist as his body trembled and twitched with the aftershocks of his orgasm, Papa gently stroking him through it. “Hnnaaahh…. Hahhh…” he breathed raggedly, quickly becoming overstimulated and kicking his legs a bit in an attempt to shake the Papa off of him. 

Terzo pulled back, standing up and admiring his handiwork. Only briefly however, as the throb in his groin made itself blatantly known and he pushed himself forward, grinding his hips into Copia’s ass as his fingers dug into his hips. “Ah, my sweet Cardinale… we aren’t quite done yet,” he said with a dark chuckle, dripping with lust. 

Copia’s eyes flew open at the new sensation, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth again with a whine. He really wished he weren’t still stuck in this damn door…

Terzo ground his hips into Copia a few more times before groaning deeply, pulling back to yank open the fly of his pants with an impatient flick of his wrist. Wasting no time in pulling out his flushed cock, he stroked himself a few times with a low moan before glancing around the room for something… “Ah,” he remembered, stepping over to the desk drawer that he knew from previous liaisons was where the Cardinal kept a bottle of lube. 

Stepping back behind the Cardinal, he flicked open the lid with a sharp click, pouring the viscous liquid into the palm of his hand before stroking it over his purpling cock, biting his lip at the sensation. He continued to slowly stroke the liquid over himself as he raised the bottle over Copia’s ass, drizzling it down over his pinked hole, watching salaciously as it dribbled down his sack and already semi-hard again cock. He tossed the bottle to the side, using his now free hand to rub and smear the fluid around, his other still lightly jerking himself as he watched.

Copia groaned deeply at the feeling of Papa pouring the lube over his backside, anticipation growing as arousal fluttered into the pits of his stomach once more. His cock twitched as he felt Papa’s hand come down to spread the liquid against his flesh, and he moaned as he felt fingertips dance across his hole. His breath caught in his throat as one finger pushed its way in, wriggling around for a few moments before being joined by a second, stretching him deliciously as they languidly thrusted in and out of him.

“Papaaaahhhh…” Copia breathed, growing impatient, mind going blank as all he wanted in this moment was to feel Terzo fill him up.

Terzo groaned in response, finally stepping forward and removing his fingers. Copia whined at the loss, but the noise was cut short at the sensation of Papa’s cock prodding at his entrance. Copia gritted his teeth, eyes shut and head drooping from his shoulders as his arms held him upright against the door. Papa continued pushing in, slowly, easing himself into Copia until the ridge of his cockhead finally slipped all the way in with a pop. 

“Hhhaaaa….” Copia keened, jaw dropping open and breathing heavy.

“Cazzo…” Terzo muttered, gripping Copia’s hips with his hands, fingers digging into the bare flesh as he slowly pushed himself in to the hilt. Pausing briefly to tilt his head back in bliss, jaw hanging open with a moan, he righted himself again and gazed down where the two were joined, watching himself sink into the Cardinal over and over as he started thrusting at a lazy pace.

Copia was quickly becoming soft as putty on the other side of the door, his arms trembling with the strain of holding himself against the door for so long. Clipped moans and stuttered breathing echoed through the hallway, and if Copia were in any position to have rational thoughts, he’d have wondered why nobody had made an appearance yet from all the noise. 

Terzo’s thrusting sped up, the smacking sound of sweaty flesh ringing throughout the otherwise empty office, only barely muffled by the fabric of his pants still around his hips. “My Cardinale, you feel… so… good…” he moaned through heavy breaths, now pounding into Copia with reckless abandon.

Copia could barely hear Papa’s praises through the closed door, but the thumping of his blood through his own ears made hearing anything a futile effort anyway. Except, of course, the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps from down the hall…

Copia’s eyes shot open, glancing in the direction of the sound as panic started to fill his veins. “Papa…! Papa please, someone is coming!” he said in a hushed but panic-filled voice.

“Hnnn…” Terzo was barely paying attention, watching himself fuck into the Cardinal, lost in his own pleasure. His brain only barely registered the word _coming_ and he smiled at the image in his head, before realizing that was not what he meant. “Wait, wha-” he started to ask, looking up to the door in front of him before he heard Copia rapidly banging and scratching at the wood. 

Copia banged his fists against the door, trying to get Papa’s attention before whoever it was coming down the hall could discover him in such a compromised position. “Cazzo cazzo _CAZZO!!_ ” he muttered to himself, making a panicked effort to wipe the sweat from his brow and rake his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make himself presentable should he come face to face with intruders in the hall. 

Terzo snapped out of his reverie, finally realizing what was happening. He leaned forward, grabbing the Cardinal around the waist with his forearms. “Corporale Tempus…” he mumbled against the door, tugging backwards as Copia’s body was released from the door, both men falling backwards to the floor on top of each other.

“Fuck!” Copia yelped, his back now flush against Papa’s chest, both of them lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

“Sì, Cardinale - can we get back to that?” Terzo quipped, a smirk tugging at one corner of his mouth.

“Papa!” Copia scolded, brow furrowing as he made an attempt to sit upright, pushing himself off of Papa’s chest.

Terzo leaned forward, grasping Copia around the waist, holding him there so he couldn’t get up. “Per favore, amante…” he breathed against Copia’s back, wishing there weren’t an offending thick red fabric in the way of his skin. Still joined at the hip, Terzo’s cock twitched inside Copia, as if to punctuate his desire to continue where they left off.

Copia groaned at the feeling, his eyes fluttering shut and his own cock twitching in response.  
“Fine, Papa… but not on the floor” he finally said, turning to look over his shoulder at the man under him.

Terzo simply nodded, releasing the Cardinal from his grasp, allowing him to stand upright, his cock popping out of him with an audible wet noise. Copia shuddered at the loss briefly, before shaking his head and deciding to divest himself of the remainder of his clothing.

Papa stood as well, coming to face the Cardinal, helping him disrobe of the overly complicated cassock with a million buttons. Gripping the hem of his undershirt he tugged it upwards and over Copia’s head, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Copia stepped out of his pants on his own, kicking the offending material off to the side before reaching for Papa’s shirt and doing the same. A flurry of popped buttons and yanked fabrics later, both men stood nude in front of each other, hands roving momentarily before Papa was tugging Copia towards the couch in the corner of the room. 

Terzo’s legs hit the couch and he fell backward, pulling Copia on top of him. Copia straddled his hips, wasting no time in gripping the Papa’s cock in his hand to guide him back to where he wanted him.

Terzo hissed as his cock sunk back into Copia, his arms coming around the other man’s waist to hold him close as he started thrusting wildly into him again. He buried his face in Copia’s chest, holding him steady as he fucked upwards into him. 

Copia for the most part had no choice but to simply hold on for the ride, his arms coming to grip the back of the couch as his jaw hung open and he panted loudly. His cock, trapped between himself and Papa’s torso, ached to be touched again and he leaned backwards to try and snake a hand between their bodies.

Terzo eased back, his thrusts continuing as he stared up at Copia with half-lidded eyes. Taking notice of where Copia’s hand was headed, Terzo released one hand from around his waist, taking it upon himself to stroke the Cardinal’s cock in time with his thrusts. 

Copia’s hands found purchase on Terzo’s shoulders instead, gripping tightly as he moaned along with the Papa’s ministrations on his body. The two of them rocked together, the sound of flesh on flesh now loud within the office space, unhindered by clothing or fabric or thick wooden doors.

Terzo groaned into the space between them, his own orgasm fast approaching. “Il innamorato… are you close?” he cooed, leaning forward to mouth at Copia’s nipple as his fist continued to stroke his cock fervently.

“Merde….” Copia exhaled heavily, nodding quickly in reply as he stared down at Terzo with lust-clouded eyes. 

“Together, now…” Terzo moaned, quickening his pace on Copia’s cock as his hips snapped harshly against his ass. 

“HhhhaaAAA,” Copia nearly screamed, moaning loudly as his insides felt like they were on fire. His cock stiffened and pulsated in Terzo’s fist, hot, sticky streams of cum shooting hard out across Terzo’s stomach and chest, some of it even landing on his face and lips. 

Copia’s twitching and moaning plus the cum on his face sent Terzo over his own edge, the tempo of his hips stuttering as he slammed once, twice, three more times deeply into Copia as he came hard, his hips continuing to twitch and stutter with the aftershocks.

Heavy breathing was all that could be heard as the two men clung to each other, both of them still as they tried to catch their breath.

“Ai, that was quite fun, sì, Cardinale?” Terzo grinned up at Copia devilishly, his tongue lazily flopping out of his mouth to lick at the cum that clung to his face. He finally released his hold on the Cardinal’s cock, looking down at his sticky fist as he brought it up to his mouth to lick it clean as well.

Copia’s face flushed a crimson red as he watched him do it, and if he weren’t so exhausted he would have encouraged the slight twitch in his cock that he felt from witnessing such a lurid act. 

A knock on the door ripped both of them from their reverie and Copia panicked as he glanced towards the door momentarily before Papa’s grip on his hip tightened and brought his attention back to him. “It’s fine, dolce. I locked it.” he whispered with a wink.

There was a knock on the door again, and this time a timid voice followed. “Cardinal? Are you in there? I found your hat on the floor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at @GhulehSin


End file.
